Why we all love Zoro
by Rallah
Summary: Everybody loves Zoro.. right? no parings, unless you want to see it that way. The crew thinks about Zoro during the sepparation arc And a bonus character


**Luffy loves Zoro**

He was his first mate, his first crew member and his first nakama. Luffy loved all his nakama, but for some reason Zoro was special. He was strong and determent, he was serious where Luffy himself was not. He could be cruel in his words, but every word would be the truth. Zoro would never leave his side. Luffy truly believed this with all his heart.  
But when Kuma separated them so cruelly, and all Luffy could do was scream his name. He felt as if he had betrayed Zoro, and Luffy was sure Zoro would feel the same way. That was the way Zoro thought… Because they had made many promises on their journey.  
Zoro would follow his captain, and Luffy wouldn't get in the way of Zoro's dreams.  
There was one thing Luffy was sure about though.. No doubt Zoro was doing fine, wherever he was. Zoro was strong after all.

**Nami liked Zoro**

No matter how many times Zoro had called her a witch. No matter how many times he didn't listen to her directions. Nami found it impossible to hate the idiot. Because for some stupid reason, Zoro always managed to find his way to the place where was needed. It was strange really. Even when lost, he was somehow there in the right place and at the right time. And right now she was lost as well, but unlike Zoro she couldn't brush it off.  
Weatheria, high up in the sky, that's all she knew. So for now she hoped that a little bit of Zoro's dumb luck had rubbed of on her. She hoped that this was the right place and time to be at the moment. And maybe, when the crew got back together, she wouldn't punch Zoro that much anymore. And just maybe, she would decrease his debt with ten percent.

**Usopp admires Zoro**

Of course Usopp was the braves man who ever sailed the Grandline. Still he greatly admired the swordsman's strength, and had wished to be inhuman like him a couple of times. Sure the time Zoro used him as a sword and all those other masochistic insane ideas the idiot had had where things Usopp wanted to forget. But it where those insane ideas that kept them alive at that moment. Just like his lies where creative, his ideas where too, to some extent. Although very bad for the heart. Usopp hoped while being on his own without his crew, that he could barrow a bit of that illogical sense that Zoro had. Because that's what you needed, to be a brave warrior, …. right?

Sanji does not hate Zoro

Everyone of the crew knew he was at odds with Zoro most of the time. Sanji liked that just fine. The marimo was a brute and completely indifferent to sexes. How he wished he could have been like that for the moment. Those damn transvestites on that peachy island. If he hadn't said those things by accident, then he wouldn't be in this mess right now…. wearing a shitty dress.  
Who ever said, "When you can't beat them, join them.", deserved to be kicked to hell. Why couldn't it have been Zoro who got send to this island.

**Chopper worries for Zoro**

He was a doctor, damn it. It was has job to keep an eye on Zoro. But now… what if something happened. Zoro was still hurt really bad. Who would make sure to keep an eye on him? Who would reprimand Zoro if he removed his bandages again? Who would keep him from overexerting? Chopper hoped Zoro was in good hands. Because he wasn't there to his job. But just like Luffy, Chopper knew that Zoro was strong, and that he could take care of himself… most of the time.

**Robin trusts Zoro**

Zoro-san was very strong indeed, an she would trust him with her life right now. It hadn't always been that way. Just like Zoro didn't trust her at first, she didn't trust him. Although she could see he was a loyal man. Her fear is what stopped her and his suspicion is what stopped him. But he still treated her like the rest of the crew. And the lack of trust was at some point forgotten. Maybe it was because Luffy trusted her, that Zoro eventually did the same. Right now she wished that they had been here to save her again. But such was not the case.

Robin knew how to survive on her own, and she would do just that. Until fate would bring them back together again.

**Franky and Brook find Zoro super cool.**

Franky didn't know Zoro that well yet. But what he knew was that Zoro was like a brother to all the crew members. Be it a big brother, as sturdy as Adam tree wood or a little brother that got lost in a crowd. And now Zoro was his brother as well. A super one at that.

Brook may have just joined the crew and only just barely got familiar with their names. He did know that Zoro was swordsman just like him, and that something's could only be understood by swordsmen. Skill, strength and an unwavering spirit where a part of this profession. And on top of that, Zoro was just plain cool.

**Perona needs Zoro**

She had been so lonely. She needed someone to boss around, to torture and someone to hug. She missed her servants, she missed her bearsy more than anything else. And when she heard crash in the distance she had hoped to find someone cute and cuddly. Instead she found one of the straw hats and she was determined to let him die. That's when it occurred to her, that she wouldn't be alone anymore if she helped him. And if she hid his swords, and used her ghost on him, then just maybe she could force him to stay. Because she needed someone to make her feel less lonely on this god forsaken island.


End file.
